Talk:Wiki Talk
What does everyone think about the new theme? [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] 09:32, December 8, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. Babar Suhail 09:55, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah, just found this talk page. :) I left a note on Barneyandnora's talk page about the page opacity. I switched it back to 100% because I was having trouble paying attention to the article with the vivid collage background showing through. --BladeBronson 01:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaand it looks like User:Barneyandnora has switched it back. I'm still strongly recommending an opaque page. The background graphic is awesome, but still particularly annoying to me. --BladeBronson 20:20, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Pages on Wiki [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']], I just noticed that you changed the position of the "pages on wiki". These seems ok for most articles, but it gets covered by the edit button in articles with long names. Check The Slutty Pumpkin Returns, and you can see it for yourself. Also you can check it on this pages. Babar Suhail 10:18, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't changed intentionally. I think when I added the chat feature down the side, it bumped that up to the top. I'm not sure why the edit button is covering it, but I don't think there is anything within my power to fix that, except for eliminating the chat bar! Sorry about that :( [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] 10:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I fixed it. Still need to figure out the way it looks in the side box. line breaks in the middle of a word. But I should be able to handle it. Like I said below, it was the other feature. Be aware of what major changes affect as you try to make them. — Jedi♥Rogue 01:11, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Previous Comments [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']]I see you changed the Talk Pages of the articles and added comments on the bottom of the articles. However, by doing this, you have somehow erases the previous comments, the "comment button" on the top says that the articles has certain comments, but there aren't any pn thr bottom of the page. See Ted's article, for example. Babar Suhail 10:28, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I admit that there are a few problems to the new features, but I will try to fix them as soon as possible! Thanks for your patience. [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] 10:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I am not complaining or anything, I just thought you ought to know Babar Suhail 11:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) .png Images Am I the only one that is not able to see them on the wikia, or is everyone facing the same error? Babar Suhail 20:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) popping in for opinions and fixes purple? i'm not really active enough to have a thing. i just came by to check something. but i'm not a fan of purple and yellow ever =P. But the weird extra purple space under the top menu looks weird in particular. And I don't know how purple goes with... oh i see some of the info boxes were changed. Though not all. I don't like it. It's harder to read with light purple on dark purple. Purple is such an arbitrary color lol. The wordmark was changed a while ago and I kept trying to figure out how to change it BACK to what it was supposed to be (I don't know who changed it then without discussion). But I finally got it back to what it was originally. It was never meant to be changed without discussion when it was. So now that I got it back (it was fiddled with in themes and it didn't used to work like that so... whatever), you guys can relook at it. the what's new box is not in a good place. And you never want the first words on a page to sound like changes should have to go through the admins. admins are just users who can help fix problems. their opinions are not more important than other users. changes should go through discussion. and admins should also put changes through discussion. i imagine this whole purple thing did? I sure hope it wasn't one admin who randomly decided it would look pretty lol. also, i don't know if the comments thing was our choice or finally forced down from wikia but its HORRIBLE in terms of change tracking, linking to discussions, and a lot of other adminny/advanced things. =P — Jedi♥Rogue 21:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) oh and yellow and red was the color theme for all the wiki logos and stuff used on all the external social media stuff. I have admin control of all that still. So twitter, facebook, etc. Other admins can contact me for access to that stuff and discussion. — Jedi♥Rogue 21:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I am pretty sure [[User:barneyandnora|'barneyandnora']] is the one who made all the change, so I think you should discuss this with him. Babar Suhail 19:06, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok while I hate what the comments does to recent changes, I think it IS better for discussion nowadays. So I can live with it lol. I'm just not digging the purple with the yellow and red and I hate tiled backgrounds. Also, something is pushing the page count text into one line. I could get rid of the word legendary but I had added it because it added some character. — Jedi♥Rogue 00:37, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Turned off feature I finally figured out the reason a bunch of layout stuff looked weird, in addition to missing some features was all because someone was using an experimental feature that expanded the top menu. I turned it off. We got back links to , , the ability to Facebook LIKE a page and cleaned up the headers. It also got rid of the extra ugly purple bar on the top menu. I left on chat because it seemed harmless. But no one should enable new features like that without making sure it is not going to break anything. — Jedi♥Rogue 01:06, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :It left some extra space above the menu. We can make the watermark smaller or come up with an interesting way to use that space. I hope. I don't recall how it used to look. — Jedi♥Rogue 01:08, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I say we remove the chat feature, too. No one ever uses it.Babar Suhail 07:20, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Yellow & Gold Theme So, what do you guys think about it? it was better when it was purple. Wiki Design Hey guys, I'm a huge & loyal fan of How I Met Your Mother and have expressed wanting to contribute here, but there's been a lot of back and forth with opinions on the design of the wiki, so I let it be for a while. I'm a designer at Wikia and would love to help make some things a little easier on the eye. I think this wiki has huge potential because the content is amazing! But because things are so aesthetically busy, it keeps newbies from wanting to explore. If you'd like to see some other wikis I've worked on, you can check out: http://anchorman.wikia.com http://friends.wikia.com http://lasvegas.wikia.com http://travel.wikia.com I'd really love to be a part of the community. I can even post a few different looks that the community could vote on. Let me know what you think! Deelizech 16:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- :Hello. I am the b-crat of this wiki. Can you explain which aspects of the designs don't you like? Also, I would like to see which looks you have in mind for this wiki. Babar Suhail 16:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Hi Babar! It's less about "not liking" the design, and more just wanting to enhance it. I have a lot of respect for everything that everyone has worked on here, and just want to do my own part. I have some deadlines I have to meet but will work on some examples for you to look at soon. :) Deelizech 20:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. I would be interested in that. I know that as a wiki staff member, you have a lot to do, so take your time. I will also be busy for a few weeks because of other commitments. Babar Suhail 20:27, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Babar, I've been working on a few skins that I thought I'd show you. I read on this very talk page that some people weren't liking the yellow/purple theme, so I tried to vary with colors and show what other possibilities could look like. I also read that the wordmark is very important to one of the original admins, but I just wanted to suggest another one that gives the logo some breathing room. Currently, the umbrella and words are a little smashed. However, all of these are just some thoughts that can totally be rejected! And the colors can be changed on anything. I can also think of other ideas. It's up to the community! Deelizech 21:49, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark.png|Wordmark Himym skin3.jpg|Look 1 himym_skin22.jpg|Look 2 Himym skin1.jpg|Look 3 Hi Dee, first of all I want to thank you for all the work you put in this. I really appreciate it. I prefer the wordmark you made, however I have tried putting it up, but it keeps reverting back to the previous one. I will look into why that is happening. I like the first design, but I am not the fan of the background color in the other two. Can you change color to a shade a yellow, as yellow is a very important color to the series. Thanks Babar Suhail 08:27, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Babar - here are the two skins with more of a yellow tone. My suggestion with the yellow skins would be the try and use less yellow within the content, otherwise it could be too much. I think red is a nice secondary color to use, like in the wordmark and potentially the header nav bar. Do you know why people voted against using the newly designed nav bar? I think it adds a really nice element to pages and gives easier access to the content, but that's just my opinion :) I'm glad you appreciate everything, I enjoy doing this stuff a lot! Deelizech 18:24, May 11, 2012 (UTC) himym_skin4.jpg|Look 2 himym_skin6.jpg|Look 3 Hello again, Dee. "Expanded Navigation" was enabled by one of the admins, but another admin didn't like it, so it was disabled. She posted the reason for disabling it here. The reason I don't like the the Expanded Navigation is because the only thing in the nav bar that needs a thrid level of navigation is Episodes, but with featured turned on, the links to only the first seven episodes of each season are available. I like the 2nd and 3rd looks more now, with the new color. But I was thinking about some modifications. Firstly, I think that both sides should contain images of all the characters, in the current version, left side has two Marshalls and no Barney. Secondly the rhimbuses which get divided due to the wiki contnent should be left blank. Thirdly, I was thinking about shifting the HIMYM logo. Below is how I think it should be like. 830px-Himym skin6...jpg Also, I was thinking if I could have some other option about the backgrounds for the first look, clouds are so random. They don't HAVE to be yellow. The reason I am asking for modifications on on two looks is because I think it would be good if the wiki-background could be changed from time to time. Thanks again. Babar Suhail 20:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hey Babar! I've implemented your modifications in the couple of skins that you asked for. In the skin with the clouds--I didn't realize how out of context that might seem, but the DVD cover for, I believe it's season 5, has the cast floating in clouds. I put the other 'sunburst' background on it so it seemed less out of place. I did a yellow version and a blue version. Blue Skin.jpg|Blue Skin himym_skin8.jpg|Yellow Skin For the skin with the diamonds, I did what you asked for but I also included a version with guides so that you can see where the skin would get cut off on the standard screen dimensions. That's why I chose to put the logo and red diamond where I did. Because of where the skin gets cut, I think it would look better with just the one red diamond + logo, but let me know what you think. himym_skin10.jpg|Diamonds himym_skin10_guides.jpg|Diamonds w/Guides So proud of all the contributors for pulling in this wiki's highest ratings today! Hope you enjoyed the season finale -- I know I loved it! Deelizech 23:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Hi Dee, I really liked the skin in which the cast is standing with the new backgrounds. I also didn't take it account the screencut for the diamond skin, so I guess the previous version of that is better, but with the character images almost equally distributed on both sides. Finally, can you give me the 4 skins without the main page, so I can use them in the theme designer?The four skins are: two in which the cast is standing, the one with diamonds and the one with the circles. I will be switching through the four skins once every few weeks. Also, I wanna thank you again for all the work you have put in for this. I really appreciate it. And yeah, I am also happy that the finale brought in lots of activity for the wiki. However, it will die down due to the four month break of the show. I was hoping that Quinn would end up being the bride, but I guess I will have to accept that the bride is Robin. Overall, the finale was good. Babar Suhail 21:22, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- So glad you like the skins, Babar! Here are each of them with HEX color codes for you: The Red Nav Bar: #d62c04 Buttons: #ef0b0e (Like I mentioned before, I think it's important to change the nav bar and buttons to red so that the yellow isn't so overwhelming, since it's such a big part of the skin). The Yellow Skin Background: #fbf5c3 The Blue Skin Background: #d4f0f1 The Diamond Skin Background: #efdb2d The Circles Skin Background: #f0db28 Let me know if you need anything else! himym_skin_blue2.jpg himym_skin_circles2.jpg himym_skin_diamonds2.jpg himym_skin_yellow2.jpg I used the yellow one first. I will change the header, but I don't think I am gonna change the buttons for two reasons: *The buttons I golden, not really yellow. *In this wiki, the infobox have the shades of what the buttons are, if I change the buttons, then I will have to change all the infoboxes, Plus, I don;t think red, and it ligther tones (i.e pink) will look good on the infoboxes. Thanks again, Babar Suhail 18:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ---- Everything looks great, Babar! Thanks so much for letting me a part of this wiki! :) Deelizech 16:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Season 9 I think that season 9 maybe the last season :( I say this because in Season 8 episode 9 -Lobster crawl, Ted hands Lily and Marshall his baby, who is probably 6 months old (im just guessing here). Since Marshal and Lily takes the baby to see Santa, the month is probably December. December minus 5 months is July. In Season 7 episode 20- Trilogy Time, Ted is shown to be holding his daughter who looks like a month old, thus the baby was probably born on June. June minus 9 months (the pregnancy time thing) which means Ted got his wife pregnant on October 2014. In Trilogy Time, the year which Ted is currently holding his child is year 2015. And since Ted is very slow with relationship and things, he probably met his wife in year 2013. The most current episode which is The Last Page (season 8 episode 12) is on a Christmas which is year 2012 (unless of course its already year 2013 going to year 2014) meaning Ted probably met his wife the following year. I could be majorly wrong about this though and this is, after all, just an opinion :) (I did mention probably a lot of times) I hope you appreciate it :) :It has been confirmede that Season 9 is in fact the final season of the show. Babar Suhail 13:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Racism alive and well I never saw the show and decided to watch it on Oct 27th at 9PM pacific on Nick. First thing I saw was the post Halloween party scene and the characters watched costumed folks walking past them with obvious hang-overs. One of the folks was a women with an Indian costume on and the character said, "Look it's Pocahantis and 2 wounded knees!" NOT Funny! Lets just poke fun at the Nazi ovens or other horrible massacres of the past! Poor poor choice of not funny comedy about a community of ALL old people, women and children that were murdered in the South Dakota. I and many of my friends will never think of watched that show after that. Proof that sitcom writers with so-called education many times only enhances stupidity. What is your Theory on What would happen if the show didn't end? Showsrock (talk)Bailey B. Hunt